


Damn the teapot

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cartinelli: Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?
Let’s be real here, it’s Angie. Peggy would never get caught (unless she wanted to get caught of course ;D).





	

“Yowza, English!”

Peggy turned to find Angie standing in the doorway with her fingers splayed over her eyes. They didn’t block her view of Peggy in her skirt and brassiere at all.

Peggy scoffed, “You have your own Angie, I don’t see why you’re so extravagant.”

“Yeah, well, mine aren’t so well developed if ya catch my drift.” Angie turned around and waited with crossed arms for Peggy to finish dressing.

Peggy simply shook her head and pulled on her shirt. They’d be late for the play if they didn’t hurry. Luckily Jarvis was pulling up outside as they stepped through their front door.

A quiet Saturday with a play indeed.

 

Angie slipped her fingers over her nipple. She’d only been living with Peggy for a month now. She’d seen Peggy in her night slip many times now, the way it hugged her curves and was all but paper thin.

Angie groaned and pushed her head into the pillows. But that brassiere, she huffed and pinched her nipple, it hadn’t hidden a thing. Peggy’d had on those red heels too, Angie slipped her other hand down over her hip, Peggy looked gorgeous in heels.

The way she stood, towering in her confidence, Angie sucked in a breath and raised her hips, finger circling her breast and pubic hair. Her eyes, her smirk, her legs, Angie pushed through her lips and ghosted over her clit.

She knew she’d be dripping. Angie’d been hot since the ride to the play, Peggy’s neck on full display in that plunging dress. Angie palmed her breast and finally pushed two fingers into herself. Her groan absorbed by the pillow, she arched her hips up onto her hand and drew her fingers out. Angie hadn’t been this worked up over anyone since her high school crush took a part in the bathing suit competition.

Angie pushed her fingers back inside and swallowed. She frowned and pushed herself onto her palm. Would Peggy use her fingers like this too?

A soft knock on the door had Angie’s eyes flying open and she pulled her fingers from herself just in time to watch as Peggy’s head peaked through the door.  

“Sorry if I woke you Angie, but I can’t seem to find the teapot.”

“Oh, no problem, ya looked under the cabinet on the hook?” Angie, didn’t dare move. Peggy should only be able to see her silhouette from the door.

“Yes and it’s not in the dishwasher or on the counters.”

Angie groaned, for more than one reason, and said, “Alright, gimme a sec and I’ll be right there.”

“You’re a blessing Angie.”

There was no way to put into words what Peggy’s voice did to Angie when she was already this wet. But Angie got up as Peggy closed the door and wiped herself up in her bathroom before donning a robe. Peggy was waiting for her outside her door and Angie had a brief fantasy about pulling Peggy into her room and making her forget about the damn teapot.

They really needed a second one.

Angie flipped on the light in the kitchen and glanced around. Peggy went back to the cupboard to double check the usual teapot sites, “I know I put it here somewhere.”

Angie would have smiled at Peggy’s mumbling but she could still feel her pulse between her legs when she looked at Peggy. Angie turned to the dining room and then went to the living room. Where’d Peggy put this? How did this happen to her? Why was her roommate so attractive?

On the piano, Angie spotted the teapot and shook her head. Peggy was still in the kitchen, her legs bare from her night slip riding up. Angie swallowed, “Here, English.”

Peggy turned and smiled, Angie’s heart fluttered and really, this was getting ridiculous. Everything about Peggy was magical, her smile, the way she walked, her hair, her eyes. She could turn Angie on in a second and make her feel like butterflies were flapping in her veins in the next. Peggy walked over to her and Angie just couldn’t think anymore.

Maybe it was the hormones.

“I’m violets for you.”

Peggy stopped, her hands already over Angie’s on the teapot and her eyes went wide. Angie took a step forward, honestly Peggy made her a fool. How was she supposed to function under these conditions?

She leaned her forehead against Peggy’s, only the damn teapot between them, and sighed, “I can go on the first train if ya’d like, but there’s a little part a’ me that thinks you might be int’rested in this too.”

Peggy hadn’t pulled away, and she’d blushed when Angie’d walked in on her, and she smiled so softly at night, and her hand always laced with Angie’s so tightly, and Mr. Fancy never looked back while her was driving them, and maybe Angie was just projecting but god how she wanted it to be true.

“Well, darling,” And Angie was reminded again that she’d been interrupted before. “I am most certainly interested in hearing more on this, but I needed the teapot for a reason.”

Angie frowned, what in the world did she need the teapot so badly for that Angie’s confession was pushed to the back burner? She pulled back and frowned at Peggy, whose smile only grew, “What?”

Peggy leaned in and gave Angie a chaste kiss that would have spelled doom for the teapot if Peggy hadn’t already had her hands wrapped around it. “I have a report due in the morning darling. But I can leave early tomorrow evening.” She shrugged and glanced down, “If you’d be interested in perhaps, dinner?”

Angie laughed. How had her evening taken this turn? Maybe she should be thanking the teapot, “I would love that.”

Peggy grinned and pecked her on the lips again before turning to the stove.

Angie simply shook her head, there’d be no way in hell that she’d be able to focus on lines after a kiss from Peggy. How Peggy could focus on a report, she’d never know. Angie turned to go back upstairs, she didn’t need a cold shower anymore, but she wouldn’t be able to sleep. Maybe Peggy wouldn’t mind some company?

“Oh, and Angie,” Peggy called after her. “I am sorry about interrupting earlier.”

Angie frowned and quirked her head to one side, interrupting?

“Though, I do hope it was me that you were thinking about.” Peggy kept her back to Angie so she couldn’t see the way Angie’s face grew brilliantly red as Peggy’s meaning set in.

“Wah? Peg, how?” Super spy, but did they get this in training?

Peggy turned then and winked, “You sleep on your back darling.”

Angie’s mouth worked on air, she, Angie Martinelli, queen of babbling, had nothing to say.

Peggy smiled and turned toward her study. “Though, next time you have such an urge, you could invite me.”

Now Angie needed a cold shower again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take prompts from AO3 peeps too.


End file.
